gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Familia McReary
thumb|300px|Miembros de la familia McReary: Arriba Maureen, Derrick y Francis; abajo Gerry, Kate y Packie. La familia McReary es una familia irlandesa establecida en Liberty City, compuesta por el padre de familia, el Sr. McReary; su esposa Maureen McReary y sus 5 hijos: Derrick, Francis, Gerald, Kate y Patrick. Viven en una casa en Meadows Park, en Dukes. Miembros La familia McReary es una familia desestructurada. El padre de familia, el Sr. McReary, dirigía una organización criminal, que fue muy importante en su día, pero tras su suicidio se quedaron reducidos a simples matones. El Sr. cometía continuos abusos contra su esposa y sus hijos varones, pero trataba bien a su hija Kate. Sr. McReary thumb|250px|left|Fotografía de McReary con su [[Maureen McReary|esposa.]] McReary era, en palabras de su familia, una persona mala. Dirigía su propia organización criminal, y era uno de los pesos pesados en la ciudad. Maltrataba continuamente a su familia, y sus hijos le odiaban por ello. Se suicidó antes de los hechos del juego. Nunca aparece físicamente y es solo mencionado., ya que hace mucho que está muerto. Su esposa afirma que su fallecido marido ha de estar "en el infierno". Debido a que Maureen fue arrestada varias veces, es fácil suponer que ella encubría los crímenes de su esposo. Se puede ver una fotografía de McReary en la chimenea de la casa de los McReary. Dicha foto también aparece en algunos apartamentos, debido a que se usó el mismo diseño de chimenea que en la casa de los McReary. Maureen McReary thumb|120px|Maureen en 2008. Maureen es una mujer religiosa de 73 años, que lleva una gran carga encima, ya que no es capaz de controlar a sus hijos, y se apena porque su hija Kate parece que no va a encontrar marido nunca. Sufrió el maltrato de su marido hasta su muerte, y vive con una constante tensión, ya que sabe que en cualquier momento, cualquiera de sus hijos varones pueden ser asesinados. Tras la muerte de Francis o Derrick, el encarcelamiento de Gerry y la posible muerte de Kate, Maureen queda destrozada, con el único apoyo de Packie. Derrick McReary thumb|left|Derrick en 2008. Es el mayor de los 5 hermanos y tiene 52 años. Antes, Derrick trabajaba junto con Aiden O'Malley y Bucky Sligo. Aiden fue encarcelado, y Bucky traicionó a Derrick delatándole a la policía, provocando que toda la familia, excepto Francis, quien le odiaba, se marchase a Irlanda para evitar ser encarcelados. Años más tarde, decide volver a Liberty City, donde participa en el atraco. Más tarde, es ayudado por Niko y Packie para deshacerse de sus ex socios Aiden y Bucky. Finalmente, Derrick contacta con Niko, ya que teme que Francis le mate, porque le pidió reunirse en un parque. Niko tiene en sus manos el destino de los hermanos. Si Niko asesina a Derrick, Maureen queda desolada. Sin embargo, si asesina a Francis, Maureen creerá que lo mataron por ser policía, pero aún así estará muy triste. Más tarde, en Grand Theft Auto V, Patrick revela que Derrick está muerto, lo que explica que, aunque Niko decida matar a Francis, Derrick irremediablemente morirá. Francis McReary thumb|Francis en 2008. Llamado Frankie por sus hermanos, Francis es el segundo de los hermanos y tiene 48 años. Francis siempre fue odiado por sus otros hermanos, y detestaba a Derrick. Se sabe que de pequeño fue monaguillo, según sus hermanos, para robar el dinero de la colecta, aunque él aseguraba ser creyente. Más tarde, se metió a policía para cambiar el mundo. Usa métodos muy poco ortodoxos para eliminar a criminales, e incluso sufre extorsiones por ello. Cuando se entera de que Derrick volvió de Irlanda, contacta con él para una reunión en un parque, y luego contacta con Niko, prometiéndole $10.000 si asesina a su hermano. Niko puede decidir quien de los dos muere. Si mata a Derrick, aparte de cobrar la recompensa, puede aprovechar la influencia de Francis para librarse de la policía, pero dejando a la familia destrozada por la muerte de Derrick. Si mata a Francis, no ganará nada, pero la familia no se entristece por la muerte de Francis. Curiosamente, es el único miembro que nunca morirá de forma irremediable, ya que si se elige matar a Derrick, Francis seguirá vivo, pero si se elige matar a Francis, Derrick morirá en circunstancias desconocidas más tarde. Gerald McReary thumb|left|Gerald en 2008. Gerry es el tercero de los hermanos, y tiene 35 años. Asumió el poder de la organización de su padre tras el suicidio de éste. Muestra desconfianza ante la gente que no conoce, como con Niko Bellic, diciéndole que si jode a su familia, él joderá a la suya. Más tarde, cambia de opinión acerca de Niko, y le encarga trabajos, por orden de Ray Boccino, de la familia Pegorino, para acabar con los Ancelotti; los cuales consisten asesinar a capos de los Ancelotti, destruir la alianza de éstos con los matones albaneses y hacerles creer que los asesinatos son obra de los albaneses. Gerry acaba siendo encarcelado, pero desde el interior de la prisión planea su golpe maestro: El secuestro de Gracie Ancelotti. Todo parece ir bien hasta el día del rescate, donde Niko y Packie son atacados por los matones de Bulgarin y pierden el rescate, que eran unos diamantes. Tras esto, Gerry asume que tal vez su condena sea perpetua, y se hace a la idea de quedarse en prisión el resto de su vida. Kate McReary thumb|Kate en 2008. Kate McReary es la única mujer de los hermanos. Tiene 32 años, y es muy recatada, tanto, que su madre cree que quedará soltera el resto de su vida, y su hermano Packie le llama monja. Todo cambia cuando conoce a Niko Bellic. Parece surgir una atracción inmediata entre ambos, que Packie no parece aprobar. Más tarde, Niko la invita a salir, sólo como amigos, por petición de Packie. Poco a poco, va surgiendo algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Cuando llega el momento del trato con Dimitri, Niko le consulta sobre lo que debe hacer. Si Niko hace el trato, ella le reprocha la traición a sus principios, y dejan de verse. Sin embargo, si Niko elimina a Dimitri, Kate le dice que está contenta de que no traicionase sus ideas por dinero. Finalmente, ambos acuden juntos a la boda de Roman, en donde Kate es asesinada accidentalmente por Jimmy Pegorino, que intentaba asesinar a Niko. Su muerte deja a toda la familia conmocionada, ya que nadie se esperaba que a ella le pasase algo. Patrick McReary thumb|left|Packie en 2008. Packie McReary es el más joven de los 5 hermanos, con 29 años. Le gusta esnifar cocaína. Conoce a Niko Bellic mientras hace negocios con Elizabeta Torres. Más tarde, acaba contactando con él, para que le ayude en unos asuntos para su jefe, Ray Boccino, los cuales consisten en molestar todo lo posible a la familia Ancelotti, entre ellos, robar unos medicamentos ilegales de contrabando y asaltar un almacén de esa misma familia para robar dinero. Más tarde planea, junto con su hermano Derrick y Michael Keane el atraco al Bank of Liberty, ayudado por Niko. El atraco sale bien y ganan mucho dinero. Más tarde, participa en el secuestro y rescate de Gracie Ancelotti. En 2013, Packie vive en Los Santos y se dedica a atracar negocios solo. Michael De Santa encuentra a Packie asaltando una tienda con su compañero y tiene la opción de matarlo o dejarlo vivir. Si lo deja vivir, Packie servirá como tirador en sus atracos, cobrando el 12% del botín. Packie no puede morir debido a su experiencia, a diferencia de otros tiradores como Norm Richards. Historia Irlanda En algún momento, antes del año 1956, el sr. McReary se casa con Maureen, y ambos tienen a su hijo Derrick en el año 56. Más tarde, en 1960, nace su hijo Francis. Poco después, la familia se muda a Liberty City. Época dorada La familia se traslada a Liberty City, concretamente a Dukes, en Meadows Park. El Sr. McReary forma su propia organización criminal, que va haciéndose un nombre en la ciudad, llegando a ser una de las bandas más temidas. Tenían su base de operaciones en el barrio Purgatorio, supuestamente llamado así por el temor de la gente hacia los McReary. En Liberty, nacen los 3 siguientes hijos del matrimonio: Gerry en 1973, Kate en 1976 y Packie en 1979. La caída y regreso a Irlanda La caída de la familia vino en conjunto con la de Derrick. Derrick fue traicionado por sus socios, y fue delatado junto al resto de la familia al LCPD. Para prevenir una detención, la familia regresa a Irlanda. Por motivos desconocidos, el Sr. McReary termina suicidándose, para alivio de su familia, quienes sufrían continuos abusos y maltratos por parte de éste. Francis no quería saber nada de ellos, ya que él formaba parte de la policía. Finalmente, Gerry asume el liderazgo de la organización criminal de su padre. La familia pierde mucho poder e influencia y acaban reducidos a simples matones al servicio de los Pegorino. Primeros contactos con Niko thumb|240px|Packie, Gordon y Michael preparándose para el asalto a la mafia. Packie contacta con Niko Bellic tras haber sido ayudado por éste en un encargo para Elizabeta Torres. Packie trabaja con Niko y sus socios Michael Keane y Gordon Sargent cumpliendo trabajos para los Pegorino, en concreto, para Ray Boccino. Por órdenes de éste, Niko y Packie atacan a las triadas de Liberty City en la lonja, donde eliminan a todos y se llevan un camión cargado de medicamentos de contrabando. Poco después, Packie planea varios golpes contra los Ancelotti, y asaltan su almacén en la Isla de Carga, en donde se llevan dinero de la mafia. El atraco thumb|left|240px|Niko, Packie, Derrick y Michael llegando al banco. Derrick regresa de Irlanda, y ayuda a Packie, Niko y Michael en un atraco. Todo parece ir bien, pero Derrick y Packie se ponen a discutir, y uno de los rehenes aprovecha la situación, se rebela y dispara a Michael. Derrick y Packie lo ejecutan, pero no pueden hacer nada por Michael, que muere casi al instante. Se llevan rapidamente el dinero y huyen tras una batalla contra el LCPD y la NOOSE. Provocando una guerra thumb|240px|Niko colocando la bomba en el coche de [[Tony Black.]] Gerry McReary contacta con Niko Bellic para cumplir unos encargos para Jimmy Pegorino. Los encargos consisten en destruir la relación que los Ancelotti tienen con unos matones albaneses, y matar a unos capos de los Ancelotti. Primero, le deja una bomba para que la coloque en el coche de Tony Black, uno de los capos, mientras éste se encuentra reunido con unos albaneses, y después de colocarla, seguir a Tony Black hasta el resto de los Ancelotti, en donde debe detonar la bomba. Niko cumple las instrucciones a la perfección, y ninguno de los Ancelotti sobrevive. La relación entre ellos y los albaneses se deteriora. Después, Gerry disfraza a Niko con el traje de un motero albanés asesinado, y le da su moto, para que mate a Frankie Garone, otro capo, disfrazado como el motero, para que piensen que fue otro albanés. Niko encuentra a Garone en el Cruce Estrella, dándole una paliza a un albanés por la muerte de Tony Black. Al ver a Niko, se sube a una NRG-900 y escapa, pero Niko le persigue y consigue derribarlo y asesinarlo. La relación entre Ancelottis y albaneses queda completa y absolutamente destrozada. La venganza de Derrick thumb|left|240px|Derrick dejando claras sus intenciones. Derrick está muy resentido contra sus ex-socios Bucky Sligo y Aiden O'Malley, ya que lo traicionaron y tuvo que huir a Irlanda por ello. Primero, encarga a Niko asesinar a Bucky Sligo. Le recomienda que lo busque en un vehículo policial, y que encienda la sirena al verlo, ya que, según Derrick, es tan cobarde que huirá hacia su guarida para no morir solo. Niko lo encuentra en un Burger Shot y lo persigue hacia su guarida, en donde lo liquida junto al resto de sus hombres. Más tarde, Derrick, con la ayuda de Niko Bellic, ayuda a Kim Young-Guk a llegar a Liberty City con un cargamento de billetes falsos de $100. Finalmente, con la ayuda de Packie, Niko consigue cazar a O'Malley, que estaba siendo trasladado hacia la penitenciaria de Alderney. Niko y Packie bloquean el túnel y eliminan a la escolta, escapan con Aiden y despistan a la policía. Finalmente, se suben en un coche más pequeño, y se dirigen a Leftwood, en donde supuestamente iban a liberar a O'Malley. Cuando llegan a Leftwood, Niko se encarga de asesinar a O'Malley, cuyo cadáver cae al mar. Muerte y funeral de Derrick thumb|240px|La muerte de Derrick. Francis descubre que Derrick ha vuelto de Irlanda y que va a hablar sobre él a un periodista. Francis queda terriblemente aterrado, y, movido por el odio que siente hacia su hermano Derrick, contacta con Niko para que lo mate en una reunión que tendrá con él. Niko se niega, pero Francis le obliga, diciéndole que si no lo hace, lo meterá en prisión. Niko, resignado, sube a lo alto de un edificio, cuya azotea da al parque en el que se reunirán ambos hermanos. Allí, finalmente, Niko ejecuta a Derrick de un disparo de francotirador. Francis finge sorpresa y hace acordonar la zona. Niko huye y cobra su recompensa. Mas tarde, Packie le avisa sobre la muerte de su hermano y el funeral que se va a celebrar, comentándole que su madre, y el resto de la familia está destrozada, y que encarcelaron a Gerry. Más tarde, al acabar el funeral, en el momento de llevar el cuerpo hacia el cementerio de Steinway, los albaneses atacan a la familia, furiosos por la guerra que Gerry había provocado entre ellos y los Ancelotti. Niko y Packie consiguen repelerlos y se suben al coche fúnebre, y escapan hacia el cementerio perseguidos por los albaneses. Consiguen llegar, y, finalmente, consiguen dar sepultura a Derrick. Muerte y funeral de Francis thumb|left|240px|La muerte de Francis. Francis se pone en contacto con Niko para que asesine a Derrick. Niko, tras ser obligado a aceptar, recibe un mensaje de Derrick, que se encuentra asustado por la reunión con Francis, ya que cree que éste quiere sacarlo de en medio y le pide que se encargue de Francis antes de que éste haga lo mismo con Derrick. Niko, sintiendo compasión por Derrick, decide traicionar a Francis, y, desde la azotea de un edificio, dispara a Francis en la cabeza con un francotirador. Derrick se sorprende, ya que creía que Niko no llegaría a tiempo, y escapa del parque. Más tarde, Niko es avisado por Packie de que Francis había muerto, y de que se iba a celebrar su funeral. Packie no parece encontrarse triste por la muerte de su hermano, al igual que el resto de la familia, que se esperaba algo así, ya que Francis era policía. Durante el funeral, la familia es atacada por los albaneses, que querían vengarse de Gerry. Niko y Packie consiguen detenerlos, y huyen en el coche fúnebre hacia el cementerio de Isla Colonial, en donde entierran finalmente a Francis. El plan de Gerry thumb|300px|Gerry en prisión. Gerry McReary, recientemente encarcelado, planea un ataque contra los Ancelotti, pero al encontrarse en prisión, se comunica con Niko mediante mensajes cifrados, indicándole que contacte con Packie. El plan consiste en secuestrar a la hija del don de los Ancelotti, Gracie, para que su padre se vea obligado a pagar una buena recompensa por ella. Niko contacta con Gracie, fingiendo interés en comprar su Feltzer rosa. Fingiendo querer probar el coche, Niko sube al vehículo con Gracie, y, una vez lejos de su casa, Niko le revela sus intenciones a Gracie, que intenta resistirse al secuestro, pero Niko la deja inconsciente. Niko consigue entregarla en el piso que tienen preparado para ella. Más tarde, Niko se ve obligado a tomarle una foto a Gracie, ya que su padre no se cree que esté secuestrada. Pocos días después, Niko lleva a Gracie a otro piso franco en Northwood, ya que alguien descubrió el lugar en el que la ocultaban. Finalmente, Niko y Packie llevan a Gracie a la depuradora de la Isla de Carga, en donde entregarán a Gracie por unos diamantes. Después del intercambio, Ray Bulgarin se presenta en la escena con muchos matones, reclamando como suyos los diamantes, y se desata un tiroteo, en el que los diamantes acaban en un camión camino al vertedero. Niko y Packie regresan resignados y con las manos vacías después de tanto esfuerzo. Muerte de Kate thumb|left|250px|Niko sobre el cadáver de Kate. Después de vengarse de Dimitri Rascalov, Niko y Kate, tras asentarse como pareja definitivamente, se dirigen hacia la boda de Roman. Sin embargo, mientras se encuentran felicitando a los novios, la tragedia ocurre. Jimmy Pegorino, furioso con Niko, dispara desde un vehículo hacia la multitud, y los disparos alcanzan a Kate, que muere al instante. Jacob, al ver que Niko estaba en peligro, le pide que se vaya rápido. Al día siguiente, Niko, destrozado, consigue, con la ayuda de Jacob y Roman, encontrar a Pegorino, al que persigue hasta la isla de la Felicidad, en donde le pide explicaciones a Pegorino. Pegorino le dice que los disparos iban dirigidos hacia él. Tras burlarse de Jimmy, Niko le da la espalda y empieza a marcharse. Jimmy intenta dispararle, pero Niko se da la vuelta automáticamente y le dispara a Jimmy en la cabeza, matándolo y vengando a Kate. Relaciones }} Misiones en las que aparecen Sr. McReary *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle Maureen *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Undertaker *Out of Commission Derrick *Three Leaf Clover *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death *Blood Brothers o tras la desicion del jugador. *Undertaker (público o cadáver) *I luv LC Francis *Street Sweeper *Call and Collect *Final Interview... *...Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers o *Undertaker (público o cadáver) Gerry *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *I'll Take Her... *...I'll Take Her *Ransom *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Kate *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Undertaker *One Last Thing *A Dish Served Cold *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (sólo si se elige venganza) Packie *Luck of the Irish *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Undertaker *Tunnel of Death *I'll Take Her... *Ransom *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *I luv LC *Ladie's Night *Ladies Half Price (si el jugador lo decide y debido a un glitch) *Encuentro aleatorio con Packie o Categoría:Familias Categoría:Medalla de bronce Categoría:Artículo destacado